


A Breath of Fresh Air

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Past Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Past Rape/Non-con, Recovery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Years after Lio Fotia graduated from Promepolis High, Galo Thymos faces the long and painful task of recovering from what was done to him. He meets someone who makes it a little easier.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cephalopodenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopodenergy/gifts).



> Ray Asclepi is an original character and belongs to [@SnowyRusso](https://twitter.com/SnowyRusso) on twitter. This character uses both she/her and they/them pronouns.
> 
> This fic is very fluffy but it does also deal with abuse recovery, so do be mindful of that if you decide to read on! That being said, hope u enjoy!!

Years had gone by. Galo had spent his time recovering, looking over his shoulders for streaks of blonde hair, for a psychotic grin, but more and more he was able to cross a hallway without looking too closely around the corners. He started to find joy in his work again, although he wasn’t comfortable enough to go back to his old wardrobe. The red shorts were hung up in his closet, and he hadn’t touched them for three years. Galo was making a new syllabus, on his laptop. New ways to encourage his students to care for their health. And he, finally, wasn’t a hypocrite any longer.

Some days it’s harder. Some days he’d go outside and feel colder than the Arctic tundra, in the middle of July. Seeing anyone with that hairstyle, with those _intense_ purple eyes, it made his heart clench tightly in his chest. He was outside, getting a coffee from the nearby shop. It was a locally owned store; even the barista recognized him and gave him a friendly wave. 

He ordered, the usual. He used to favor iced coffee, but now he gets cold too easily. He goes instead for the white chocolate mocha latte, something that’ll warm his insides, despite it being July. They call out the name, and he looks at the cup. ‘Gail’ is scrawled across the side in messy handwriting. It makes the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

“Enjoy your drink, Gail!” The barista smiles at him.

“Thanks,” Galo says with a smile. The first time he went to the café, they’d misheard his name and he was too nice to tell them different.

He heads to his usual table, laptop under his arm. He’s been trying to keep a schedule. It’s something he says to his students, a technique to help take care of their health. Sometimes it’s hard. Some weekends he can barely make himself get out of bed. Sometimes he can brush his teeth and that’s the end of it. This morning, he made it to the café.

A man with blonde hair walks past. Galo swallows, sits down a little too hard. His hands are shaking, and he nearly spills the coffee before setting it down on the table. He buries his face in his hands. It’s so _hard_.

Suddenly, a hand is dropped on his shoulder. Galo flinches before he looks up into the gray eyes of a very slim, concerned looking girl. Nothing like _him._ It’s not him.. The hand is removed from his shoulder immediately. “Are you alright?”

Galo swallows. “Y-yes, I’m fine.” It’s obviously a lie. He’s not a good liar on the best days, and this was shaping out to be one of the worse ones.

“I’m not so sure about that.” She frowns, sitting down in a chair next to him. “You look like you could use a friend. I’m Ray.”

“Galo.”

“Your cup says Gail.” Ray gives him a teasing smile. “Change of heart?”

“On the first day I was here, the barista heard me wrong.” A pink flush fills Galo’s cheeks. “I didn’t realize how often I’d be coming here and by then I felt bad.”

Ray laughs amicably, taking a sip from their own drink. It’s a cookies and cream frappuccino, and definitely something Galo would’ve ordered back in the day. Galo can tell they’re trying to distract him to calm him down, and he’s grateful for it. Even knowing what they’re doing, it’s still helping. It’s funny how sometimes, the kindness of a stranger is what saves you.

They start meeting at the café every Saturday. It’s not planned, at first, but they both end up there around 9am anyway, and seeing Ray motivates Galo to wake up and make it to the café on time. He doesn’t want to disappoint her, after all.

Over the next few months, Galo comes to know her well, and Ray comes to know him. Her name is Ray Asclepi, and she’s working part time at a local bookstore. She’s so _kind._ The type of person who fills others with warmth just by being in the same room as them. He doesn’t tell her everything, but he can see her filling in the blanks. The way he flinches when he’s touched unexpectedly. The panic attacks and nightmares, triggered by blonde hair, especially in bob haircuts.

The first time they kiss is so _soft_. Galo keeps waiting for her to shove her tongue into his throat, waits for her to tear off his clothes, but her slender hands just cup his cheeks as their lips move together. Her hands don’t wander much, they drift to his shoulders, and when one of them drifts to Galo’s hips, he takes her hand in his. Her hands are so little in his own, and it makes his heart jump. She’s so small.

It takes some more months before Galo is ready to be more intimate. He’s always apologetic and she’s always patient. “I’m sorry.” Galo says, fisting his hands in his hair. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Ray cups his cheek, gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “It’s okay. Take your time. I know it’s hard.”

Galo groans in frustration. “I _hate_ it.”

His hands are shaking. Ray slips a hand in his. “It’ll be okay.”

It takes a little while. They try a few more times, but they never make it past making out. Sometimes Galo can stand Ray’s hands on his chest, or his stomach, but any lower and it just makes him freeze up.

“Why don’t we try something?” Ray says, softly. She takes his hands, slides them under her shirt. Galo blinks.

Her breasts are so small, they fit perfectly in Galo’s hand. He makes a soft noise and she laughs. “Don’t be shy!”

Galo makes a soft noise, and he brushes a thumb against her nipple. The breath catches in her throat, and she slides into Galo’s lap, pressing a kiss to his jawline. “Just like that. Touch me as much as you want.”

It’s the softest he’s ever felt. There’s a heat curling in his stomach that he’s never really felt before. He’d feel a vague dull ache in his stomach, a gut wrenching dread as he got hard, but now… Now, when he feels his cock get hard as he slides Ray’s shirt up, when her small frame settles in his lap, waiting, even then, for his go-ahead, it’s _nice_. The heat in his stomach is like the deep slow warmth of a hot bowl of soup, filling him up from head to toe.

Ray raises her arms for him, and Galo pulls her shirt over her head. He’d seen her naked before, but it was different like this, like she was a present for him to unwrap. He’d never been so comfortable being… _dominant_ , but Ray makes it so easy. There’s no pressure when he’s with her. Ray makes him comfortable, when he crawls into her arms, slides his hands onto her trim waist, he feels like he’s coming home.

“Good boy,” she says, softly, pressing her lips to Galo’s in a sweet, chaste kiss. Galo moans into the touch, the praise going right to his cock, leaking into his underwear. “Just like that. You’re doing so well.”

Baby. Sweet baby boy. She’d call him darling and honey and love and it felt so _good_. Ray’s tongue presses against his closed lips. Not forcing, just asking for permission. He grants it, parting his lips just slightly, and she dips her tongue inside. It’s exploring, rather than conquering.

Ray’s small hands cradle Galo’s big ones and curl them into the waistband of the shorts. She pulls away from the kiss, giving him a sweet smile. “Go ahead.”

Galo’s movements are slow, clumsy. He pops open the button of her shorts, slowly pulls down the zipper. Ray lifts herself up and helps him get her shorts off, pulling her panties off in the same movement. She’s got a neatly trimmed bush of hair, and Galo can see moisture glistening between her legs. His tongue snakes out to wet his lips and he whines softly as she plays with the hem of his shirt. “Can we take this off?”

“O-Okay…” Galo murmurs, raising his arms, letting her pull the shirt over his head. His pants are easier than hers, just sweatpants that can be easily pulled down to pull out his cock. There’s a glistening bead of precum at the tip and Galo shivers as cool air washes over the shaft. Ray smiles at him. “Is it okay if I touch?”

Galo nods, biting his lower lip. She’s so cute… so pretty… her slender fingers wrap around his cock, squeeze gently. Galo whines, burying his face in her neck. “R-Ray… _Ohhh_.”

“Shhh,” Ray murmurs, squeezing his hand with her free one. “That’s it.”

He gasps under her touch, burying his face into her neck. His breath is coming in quiet, desperate pants. Her hand feels so good, the soft skin of her neck under Galo’s lips. “Ray… I… I wanna be inside you…”

“Of course, honey.” Her free hand strokes his hair and she shifts in his lap. Galo whines, feels the blunt head of his cock press against the sweet hot wetness of her cunt. She sinks down, slowly, inch by inch until Galo’s cock is fully sheathed inside her. Galo’s trembling, his thighs shaking. God… “I… you’re so _warm_ , t-tight.”

The hand in his hair gently scratches his scalp, and he can hear the smile in her voice, in her hitched breath. “Move, sweetheart.”

Galo whimpers, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her tight to his chest. His hips start rocking, slowly, and before long, she’s bouncing in his lap, Galo whining softly as he mouths her neck, trailing kisses down her collarbones and shoulders.

She takes one of his hands, slides it between her legs. Galo’s breath hitches as she presses his fingers against her clit, showing him how to squeeze and rub. “Ohh… Galo,” Ray moans softly, clenches hard around him as she cums on his cock and _god_ , the tightness makes Galo’s cock ache, it makes his thrusts erratic and his balls tighten, and before he can stop himself his cock is spurting hot, wet cum inside her, and he’s nearly sobbing with the relief as the overwhelming orgasm takes him.

“S-sorry,” he murmurs, “Sh-shouldn’t have… inside.”

Ray laughs, pressing a sloppy kiss to Galo’s lips. “You gonna make it up to me?”

Galo blinks. “What?”

“I mean…” Ray’s got a mischievous glint in her eyes. “If you make a mess you’ve gotta clean it up, right? With your _tongue_.”

Galo’s pupils blow out with arousal. “ _Oh._ ”

“Only if you want to.” Ray climbs out of his lap, lies back on the bed. She spreads her legs slowly, seductively, one of her hands slowly rubbing at her clit, and Galo watches with wide eyes. The white slick drips down her thighs, her ass as she waits.

“I… I want to.” Galo swallows. He’s never done this before. She pulls him forward by the arm, gently maneuvers his head, threading her hands in his hair.

“You can do it,” she murmurs, and his nervous breath ghosts over her clit as he hesitantly licks at her with his tongue. It’s salty, from the leftover cum, but there’s a hint of something musky too. He goes in with a little more confidence, his tongue dipping into her hole, cleaning the cum out of her.

She moans, tugs his hair, and he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks until she shudders and gasps and whines as she cums for a second time “ _Galo!”_

Ray’s trembling from her orgasms, and Galo’s starting to get sleepy after his. He’d never had one quite so… _good_ before. He pulls her into his arms, and she gives him a gentle kiss to the cheek.

“Thank you.” He murmurs.

She laughs, sleepily. “What for?”

He’s already asleep before he can explain. But she understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
